


Кот скучает

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Мэтт переживает из-за Наташиного кота.





	Кот скучает

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по части заявки:  
> Поминок по Нат додайте. Чтоб Клинт пришел к вернувшемуся Мэтту, **Нат нет, кот ищет хозяйку..?**

Мэтт решает зайти через дверь и даже днем. У него и ключ, между прочим, есть: Наташа сама вложила ему в ладонь очень и очень давно. Впервые он оказался нужен. В небольшой квартирке безбожно пахнет котом. Их с Мэттом знакомили. Кот тот же. Не новый. Наташа же всегда походила на кошатницу.  
  
Лихо бодро спрыгивает с подоконника и бежит навстречу, трется о ноги и еле слышно мяукает. Помнит, — решает Мэтт. Запирает дверь, складывает трость и берет кота на руки. С их последней встречи он явно прибавил. Пять лет прошло, — проносится в голове. Для кота — очень много. Лихо урчит, трется головой о подбородок Мэтта. А он — чешет шею, да и все, что Лихо подставляет под пальцы. Коты никогда не стесняются прямолинейно заявить, чего им хочется прямо сейчас. Мэтт давно заметил, что людям этого чертовски не хватает.   
  
Он проходит в кухню — и чувствует: вода в миске кончилась. Опускает Лихо на пол и принюхивается к воде в кувшине на столе: не протухла.  
  
— Бедняга, — снова чешет, на этот раз пушистое теплое пузо, великодушно подставленное котом, наливает воды в миску, — совсем попить не оставили. Ну ничего, ничего. Теперь я буду за тобой смотреть.  
  
Лихо довольно урчит и снова трется о Мэтта.  
  
Здесь все — Наташино. Ею пахнет, она чувствуется даже в том, как развешаны полотенца на кухне. В расстановке стульев в гостиной и баночек в ванной. Мэтт бывал здесь слишком редко: обычно они оставались у него. Наташа слишком не любила пускать кого-то к себе.   
  
Домой.  
  
В душу.  
  
Как и Мэтт.  
  
В этом они очень похожи. И, наверное, теперь Мэтт знает о Наташе чуть больше, чем она о нем. Но соревнование закончено.   
  
Неявка соперника.  
  
Он трогает шторы, краску на стенах, полотенца в ванной, белье на постели, где давно никто не спал. Это все — Наташа. В бархате, таком редком для Америки, чем-то шероховатом и махровом. Постель пахнет Наташей. Он ложится поверх покрывала. Лихо прыгает рядом и трется о ладонь.  
  
Лихо тоже не хватает той ласки, как и Мэтту. Утробно урчит, подставляя спину. Пальцы перебирают теплый живой мех. И Наташи не хватает так же, как и Мэтту.  
  
Острая боль! Зубы и когти впиваются в пальцы.  
На самом деле Лихо, наверное, хочет играть. И ему все равно с кем.


End file.
